


okurimono

by 2face



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2face/pseuds/2face
Summary: day 7: holiday seasonJesse wants to make Hanzo's first Christmas with Overwatch special. He might need a little help.





	

“Genji! Just the man I wanted ta see.”

The cyborg in question looked up from the table where he was appraising shuriken to see McCree striding across the rec room towards him.

“McCree. Can I help you with something?”

“Maybe you can, partner. Mind if I take a seat?”

Genji shook his head and Jesse pulled a chair up and flipped it around so he could rest his arms on the back of it. He cleared his throat, and Genji now noticed he looked a little nervous about whatever he was going to ask.

“So, uh, Christmas is coming up.” 

Genji cocked his head, curious as to McCree’s motivation in stating the obvious. The watchpoint was decked out in holiday cheer, with tinsel and holly on every wall and bows and bells in every cranny. “So it is.”

“You ‘n’ Hanzo got any special plans or anythin’? I know it’s yer first Christmas back together after… well, if y’all even celebrate it, anyhow. Just wonderin’.” McCree scratched beneath his hat sheepishly. 

Genji smiled behind his faceplate. Oh, so that was it. “No, we do not have plans. Nor are we likely to make any.”

“Oh! Alrighty then. Good to-”

“McCree.” Genji leaned in, like he was telling Jesse a secret. “I think you should know, in Japan, Christmas Eve is a very special night for  _ lovers _ .” A slight blush spread across McCree’s features.

“S’that so?”

Genji ran a metal finger along the the edge of a shuriken. “Indeed. I don’t think Hanzo has ever had someone to spend the evening with, however. It would be nice if this one could make up for so many lonely years, don’t you agree?”

Jesse blinked blankly for a moment before breaking into a smile. 

“Yeah, that’d be real nice.”

 

-

 

Hanzo Shimada was not a man of many material possessions. McCree was the same way. It was a necessary part of the nomadic lifestyle they had shared for so long. What Hanzo did own was restricted to practical things, a mercenary’s gear.

It be nice to get him something frivolous, Jesse thought as he lay in bed, browsing online stores on his phone. Something just... nice. A symbol of a new, slightly more stationary life. But not  _ useless _ . No pop-song singing, dancing plush reindeer for Hanzo Shimada.

Jesse thought hard about things he knew Hanzo liked. Green tea, sakè, fine fabrics.  _ Kizami  _ tobacco. Cherry blossoms. Dragons. Dogs.

McCree would get Hanzo a dog faster than the archer could say _ ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau _ , but he wasn’t sure the higher-ups would appreciate it. It’d be hard to take care of when they were away on missions. Maybe when they were older, retired…

McCree made a sound like a wounded animal and covered his face with his arm, embarrassed by himself. He’d known Hanzo for a little over half a year, and they’d been  _ involved _ for less than that. Yet here he was, lying in bed, imagining growing old with the man. A year ago, he’d never thought growing old was an option for him. Not in his line of work.

Now he wanted it more than anything.

 

-

 

Genji had told McCree about two other things that made a Japanese Christmas: cake and fried chicken. Jesse wasn’t one to brag, but he knew how to fry a fine chicken. Baking a cake, on the other hand, was another matter. He knew someone who might be able to help, though.

“Angie!”

The doctor looked up from her paperwork. “Jesse. How are you?”

“Good, good. I jus’ need a lil’ help with somethin’.”

He told her about the cake, and she grinned.

“Christmas cake! Yes, I know it. I made one for Genji his first year with Overwatch.”

McCree arched a brow. “Did you now?”

“Yes, adapting the recipe for his special dietary needs was tricky, but I thought it would be nice if he had something to remind him of home.”

“Do ya think you could help me make one a little more… conventional?”

Angela smiled warmly. “Of course.”

 

-

 

The next day Jesse found Satya frowning at the mission calendar in the rec room.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

Satya straightened instinctively, having not noticed he was there.

“Ah, no. It is just…” She pursed her lips. “I am just considering my next mission in Moscow. It will be… very cold there, this time of year.”

“Aw, the ice queen can’t handle a little cold?” Jesse teased good-naturedly with a gentle elbow jab to her side. Satya rolled her eyes.

“I will be fine,” she said curtly. “You are hardly one to talk,  _ cowboy _ . You did not stop complaining about how cold London was for a week after you got back.”

“It’s all the damn moisture in the air!” Jesse decried. “Chills ya right through!” Satya just shook her head as she strolled away. Jesse’s eyes drifted to the calendar, but he didn’t really look at it. He was remembering something Hanzo had told him once, about a winter he had spent in northern Hokkaido.

_ “Trapped in by two feet of snow, but the cabin I had rented had a  _ kotatsu _. It was almost like a holiday at home,”  _ he had said with a dry laugh.

Suddenly Jesse had an idea.

 

-

 

The evening arrived, and Jesse led Hanzo down the watchpoint halls by the hand.

“Am I finally going to learn why we’ve been sleeping in  _ my  _ quarters for the past few days?”

“Sure are.” They came to the door of McCree’s room. Before he opened it, he covered Hanzo’s eyes with his hands.

“Really, Jesse?”

“Yeah, really. Just hold on, sweet thing.” He pressed the panel beside the door with his elbow, and it slid open.

He guided Hanzo into the room and removed his hands. “Ta-dah!”

Hanzo blinked a few times, taking in the atmospherically dim room.

The bed had been shoved into the corner to make room for a low table, the frame of which was covered by a heavy comforter. A  _ kotatsu _ .

On the tabletop were a few lit candles, a plate of fried chicken and the Christmas cake. A little chocolate santa was propped up in the icing, but instead of reindeer pulling his sleigh, he had two blue dragons. Angela’s delicate handiwork.

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathed.

“It’s a lil’ warm in Gibraltar for it, I know, but I turned the thermostat down real low, so we might get a little use out-”

Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s collar and pulled him down so he could kiss him on the cheek. “I love it,” he said.

Jesse grinned, dopey and lovestruck.

“I am afraid it makes my gift look meager in comparison.” Hanzo was attempting to sound sarcastic, but Jesse knew better. He took the neatly wrapped box from his hand.

“Aw, darlin’, that you even spared me a passin’ thought is enough of a gift fer me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Hanzo. “Open it.”

The two sat down at the kotatsu and Hanzo helped himself to his first piece of chicken. His gift was wrapped in golden paper that reminded Jesse of his hair ribbon.

Jesse was usually the kind of guy to tear giftwrap open with little regard, but he tried to be a little more careful with this one.

Underneath the paper was a fine wooden box, decorated with beautiful geometric  _ yosegi _ . Inside was a carton of the expensive cigarillos Jesse loved but usually couldn’t afford, and a little cloth pouch embroidered with kanji Jesse had no hope of reading.

“It is an  _ omamori _ ,” Hanzo explained, licking grease from his fingers. “A good luck charm. A silly, sentimental thing.”

Jesse looked at Hanzo, and swore he was embarrassed. “What does it say?” he asked.

“That one is  _ yaku-yoke _ . A ward against evil. A protection charm.” He reached across the table and wrapped Jesse’s fingers around the charm more tightly. “...Keep it with you always.”

Jesse didn’t hesitate. “I will, promise.”

Hanzo gave him a slight smile. “Thank you.”

The two sat and enjoyed the quiet for a moment, and Jesse found he loved this kotatsu and would be happy to die in it. He watched Hanzo eat fried chicken with his hands and thought he was the most gorgeous man in the world.

“Is it good?”

“Yes. Excellent.”

“I missed that deep fryer somethin’ awful while I was gone. Glad Torb got it working again.”

“Hmm.”

“Hey, Hanzo.”

“What?”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> best wishes for you and yours in the coming year. thank you for reading.  
> find me on tumblr @ antivan-brandy.tumblr.com


End file.
